


Pack

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: A snapshot of a reunion.





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> For an anon I got on tumblr! I've been toying with this verse for a while, but never wrote anything until now.

Cody pulls Rex in as soon as he gets close, burying his face in the crook of his neck to breathe him in. He smells like too long in the recycled air of a ship, like fresh paint and stale caff and a little bit like bacta. He smells like _Pack_, too long apart and like coming home. The wolf in him is sated at the scent, calmed after being restless for too long after hearing about the shot that had nearly killed his pack-brother.

Rex is still holding himself stiffer than normal, but he relaxes into the hug and rests his head on Cody’s shoulder. “I’m fine,” he says, and Cody huffs.

“_Jehat. _Bet you said that right after you got shot too.” 

Rex huffs, but Cody can feel him smiling. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Jehat - lie


End file.
